legacy_of_a_fallen_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Recap for Chapter 7: Crossing the Ice Bridge
Chapter 7: Crossing the Ice Bridge “My plans for you are larger than your dreams.” -The Teacher “The Song of Vladimir” The Lives of the Saints Several weeks ago… The town was called Green Tree, and Vladimer walked in, the town children swarming around, asking questions. The town was situated near the western entrance of the River Realm, and the tall, lush green forest hinted at the majesty of that region. The children wanted to know where he was from, why he had come and where he was going. He got few moments to himself. That is, until evening service. The ector, a man of middle years named Tan, gave a sermon on welcoming strangers, of having compassion for people you did not now. His words were kind and sweet. But Vlad noticed no children and found it odd. He decided to stay another day. Another day turned into a week as Vladimer returned to service again and again. He observed that the parents tried to keep an eye on their offspring, but every day, some hours before church, all of the children would disappear into the woods. Vlad followed. He followed a little girl, with honey colored hair and 6 years of age. He followed her for two miles to stone ruins. Other boys and girls gathered. They talked and played, but Vladimer noticed nothing strange. He walked out of his covering, confidently and with enough noise to be heard. All of the other children ran, but the little girl only noticed him when he was 10 feet away. “Why do you come here?” Vladimer asked. “Because I want to.” She answered, making sure there was plenty of distance between them. “Yes, but why don’t you go to church?” “Maybe because God doesn’t answer prayers.” “He might. Especially if you told me what those prayers were.” “Why? Are you some kind of angel?” “Ha. No. I’m just a man. A man who wants to hear your prayers.” The girl was silent. She stared into Vlad’s eyes for a few moments and said, “No. I’m sorry. I don’t have anymore prayers to share. Because I don’t believe.” She walked away and Vlad noticed many of the town boys had stayed close, many holding rocks. It was night when Vladimer returned to town. He climbed to the roof the church and entered by way of the rampart door. He made his way to the rectory and entered, ector Tan fast asleep. He drew his sword and let the point drop into the floor with a loud thunk. “Huh!? I…Vlad, is that you?” “We need to talk.” “Yes, of course.” Said the ector, lighting a candle. “What’s wrong?” “The children. Why don’t they come to service? Why do they avoid the church?” “I…I don’t know. I understand your concern. I have noticed it too, including the parents. The children flee to some ruins out in the forest. I…I think some dark power is controlling them. Witchcraft.” “Witchcraft?’ “Witchcraft.” “Get dressed. I want to see this place.” Said Vladimer. The Protector dressed himself, including belt and sword, and they headed out. The moon was full and pale in the night sky; the only witness. Arriving at the ruins, the young warrior turned. “Ector…why aren’t the children really coming to service?” “I told you. There is some dark power here. You must believe me.” Vladimer shook his head and drew his sword and the ector immediately drew his own in response. “That’s all I need.” Whispered Vlad, and then bellowed “Protector Tan, I ACCUSE you!” Vlad charged forward but stopped a few feet in front of the ector. Tan looked to see if he could escape, but instead rushed forward, raising his sword. “You think you’re the first!?” He screamed as he brought his sword down to crush Vladimer’s head. Vlad parried and brought his sword around in a deadly counter stroke. Blood splattered the stone ruins and the ector stumbled back. Vlad followed, delivering another strike to the gut. The ector vomited blood and said “You think you’ve won?” “No. I think I’ve done the right thing.” Protector Tan tried to strike one last time but stumbled and died. Vladimer ripped the chain Sword from the ector’s neck and took his sword. He deposited the body near the church, but the wicked get no burials; they are left for carrion. The sky was clear and the sun beautiful the next day. Vlad collected his possessions, ready to head out. There was commotion near the church; someone had found the body. Vladimer spotted the little girl with honey colored hair. “What’s your name?” he asked. “Anlivia” she said. “Anlivia” He repeated, and threw her the necklace of the Sword. She stared at him as he left town. * * * * The morning dew still on leaves, Sibastian called on the large council. Although Tesrina had not returned, people still said “the Lady’s wagon” when referring to Sibastian’s tent and area. A few brought their breakfasts’ with them in the form of sausages, oatmeal and yogurt. Sib revealed the arrangements which had been made with Lord Vitor; a homestead had been provided, with enough land for every family to farm, and a central well as a water source. The large council seemed generally pleased but a few questions were asked. “Why aren’t we settling in the town?” Asked Pigfarmer Chov. “Because we are not townsfolk. I have seen the town of Icebridge and it is not pretty. People throw their trasth out into the street, it smells, and their people are not as trustworthy as ours.” “Is there enough land for each family to have a farm?” Asked Turnip Farmer Chov. “Yes, I believe so.” “Should we farm or focus on defending ourselves?” Asked Carpenter Yil. Sibastian hesitated. “Farm…if there is danger we will use the town as a resource of defense.” With questions answered, the ranger introduced the newest companions. “Everyone, please welcome Kuja and Vladimer. We met them in Icebridge and they helped us in securing the homestead. Please treat them as one of our own.” The large council then agrees that tomorrow is the earliest the caravan could move and the members set about preparing themselves. Not having a wagon of his own, Kuja walked the camp meeting people. The sounds of heaving and moaning coupled with words of encouragement gave him the signs of a woman in birth. The young man poked his head into the birthing tent only to have a woman with long wavy, wild black hair almost slap his head off. “Get out!” She said. “I…” Kuja tried to repled. “Out, I said. Who are you? Can’t you see where in the middle of labor?” “My name is Kuja…I returned with Sibastian and Kainen. I heard the sounds of birth and came over. I’m not from around here, and see, where I come from men are the midwives.” Kuja said, lying about the final part. “Really? I…well, another set of hands wouldn’t hurt. I’m Mereena and that’s Tiralin.” Fully into the tent, the Healer could immediately tell that the mother was in terrible condition. “Nava has been in labor for close to two days now…she’s exhausted and passed out moments before you came.” Placing his hands upon the mother’s forhead, Kuja bonded his senses with herds. She was exhausted and close to death. There was also no way for her to give birth natural as the child’s neck was wrapped in the umbilical cord. Returning to himself, Kuja rolled up his sleeves and stood between the woman’s legs. Sliding his right arm into her uterus, the Healer found the umbilical cord and unwrapped it from the child. “Alright, the baby is ready.” He said, and Mereena and Tiralin tried to wake Nava, tried to encourage her to push again, but she was too weak and too close to death. His hand still inside her, Kuja was able to give her enough strength to stay alive. “We need to cut the baby out.” “What!?” The two midwives screamed. “Trust me, she is too weak to push the baby out. This birth will not end. Trust me.” Mereena stood staring at the young man and said, “Alright. She’s lost either way.” Desperately trying to remember the one time he saw his mentor do this, Kuja delicately cut the mother’s abdomen and extracted the child. Within an hour Nava was sown up and sleeping, the baby in the father’s arms. The baby was safe and strong, but no one brought themselves to say what they had all seen; that the child had been born an elf. Her tiny little ears were pointed and would continue to grow like that unless mutilated. The two midwives and Kuja left the young family to decide their son’s fate. Outside, and away from other ears, Mereena asked “That was amazing…I must ask, are you ishraiya trained?” “No.” Replied Kuja “I…will you please teach us what you know? Obviously you have much to share.” Tiraln added. Kuja smiled and said, “I would love to teach you.” The next day everyone was gathered for a special sermon by ector Torig. His robes were a vibrant red and a large gold necklace of the Sword hung down to his chest. “Iakob was Orastyon’s closest friend, confidant and leader of the ishraiya ''during the First Crusade. Iakob was once a good man. Yes, I know it is a surprise to hear me say that an ''ishraiya was a good person. Solvotoro tells us tells that when the sky was ash and the sea dried, Orastyon lost hope. He believed that he had been too late to give the news of God’s forgiveness and protection. But it was Iakob who took Orastyon’s hand and lifted him from despair. It was Iakob who said, ‘You are not too late. You have come exactly when you were needed. The hope you bring will shine brightest now in the darkest of times. Lead. Lead the world to a new dawn.’ For this we remember Iakob. We also remember Iakob for his betrayal. At the end of the Cleansing, when Orastyon faced the living shadow, Iakob left him. He abandoned him. When the righteous charged forth into battle, Iakob retreated. He retreated with his ishraiya and with their power they wrought fire and stone upon Orastyon and his enemies alike. Wind and earth, fire and water were made weapons and used upon all, good and evil alike. The very land was broken for their safety. It is a lesson the world learned and has been taught again and again; the ishraiya will sacrifice anything and anyone for their own safety. Tomorrow we cross the D’vina and I want you all of you to ask yourselves; will you hold true and loyal to your people or join the mobs of immorality? Do not be tempted by their whores, do not be tempted by the promise fortune. Do not be like Iakob, remain true and loyal.” With the service over, the caravan was moving within an hour. The D’vinaedehn is one of the great rivers. Although its length is relatively short, its width and strength made it a natural defense and border for Heorium. It has no fords and the rapid current prevents it from icing over, except at one location. Centuries ago, when General Vitor I gained command of the northern legions, he discovered the deepest area of the D’vina, where the current grew calm. It was also the only part where the D’vinaedehn would freeze. There he made his camp and stand. It was there that Icebridge was founded and it was there that hundreds of refugees began crossing, one wagon at a time. It took two days to get the entire caravan across, and eight men were lured by the thrills of town living. The caravan pushed hard that day and made camp outside of Icebridge. It was decided that Sibastian, Kuja, Kainen and Vladimir would go look for the men. Wimpy Woltor was named second in command along with Reena, who had become the de facto quartermaster. The party searched the town but was only able to find one man, asleep with the whore Rose. The group then approached Ingar the loan shark for information. Within an hour it was discovered that five of the men murdered dead and that Vlodo was somehow able to escape Duke Vitor’s jail. Vlodo has also taken Big Mork into his employment and someone has taken over Vlodo’s Pleasure Palace… Sibastian Bernard: 125xp (attendance) Kainen Tsernobog: 125xp (attendance) Kuja: 125xp (attendance) Vladimir: 125xp (attendance) + 100xp (Inquisition on the Molesting Ector) = 225